eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Japanese films released in 1965
Japanese Movie Database lists 509 films released in Japan during 1965."1965年 公開作品一覧　509作品" at the Japanese Movie Database. The five major studios released 487 feature films this year, of which 153 were in color; 225 were gendai-geki, set in the modern era, and 39 were jidai-geki, set in historical times.Svensson, Arne. Japan (Screen Series), 1971. New York: A.S. Barnes. p. 119. ISBN 0-498-07654-7. Film critic Tadao Satō names as significant releases of the year, Kon Ichikawa's Tokyo Olympiad and Akira Kurosawa's Red Beard.Sato, Tadao. Gregory Barrett (translator) (1982). Currents in Japanese Cinema; Essays by Tadao Sato. Tokyo: Kodansha International. p. 260. ISBN 0-87011-815-3. 1965 was the peak of the eroduction or Pink film boom, with 213 released that year. The genre came under attack, and was inadvertently publicized, when Tetsuji Takechi's eroduction Black Snow became the first film to be prosecuted for obscenity in the post-war era. Takechi eventually won the case.Sharp, Jasper (2008). Behind the Pink Curtain: The Complete History of Japanese Sex Cinema. Guildford: FAB Press. pp. 47, 71, 74-75. ISBN 978-1-903254-54-7."ピンク映画の歴史 / 1. ピンク映画の誕生" at www.uplink.co.jp/pinkribbon ("製作本数も、24本(63年)、65本(64年)、213本(65年)") January * 1965-01-03 (大根と人参) Shōchiku (Minoru Shibuya) * 1965-01-03 (涙にさようならを) Shōchiku (Yōichi Maeda) * 1965-01-03 (徳川家康) Tōei (Daisuke Itō) * 1965-01-03 (顔役 - Kaoyaku) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1965-01-03 (社長忍法帖) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1965-01-03 Samurai Assassin (侍 - Samurai) Tōhō / Mifune Pro] (Kihara Okamoto) * 1965-01-06 Kwaidan (怪談 - Kaidan) / Ninjin Club (Masaki Kobayashi) (東京スカラ座 opening; Also listed as December 29, 1964 opening, at 有楽座) * 1965-01-13 (眠狂四郎炎情剣) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1965-01-13 The Dedicated Gunman (ごろつき犬 - Gorotsuki inu) Daiei (Tetsutarō Murano) * 1965-01-15 (いも侍　抜打ち御免) Shōchiku (Kōki Matsuno) * 1965-01-15 (あねといもうと) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1965-01-15 A Fugitive from the Past (飢餓海峡 - Kiga kaikyō) Tōei (Tomu Uchida) * 1965-01-15 (あの雲に歌おう) Tōei (Kōji Ōta) * 1965-01-15 (喜劇 駅前医院 - Kigeki: Ekimae iin) Eiga / Tōhō (Kōzō Saeki) * 1965-01-15 (勇者のみ) Eiga / シナトラ・エンタープライズ　フランク・シナトラ * 1965-01-15 The Drifters (拳銃無頼　流れ者の群れ - Kenjū buraichō: Nagaremono no mure) Nikkatsu (Haruyasu Noguchi) * 1965-01-15 (大日本ハッタリ伝) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1965-01-23 (駿河遊侠伝　度胸がらす) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1965-01-23 (花実のない森) Daiei (Sokichi Tomimoto) * 1965-01-24 (愛しながらの別れ) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1965-01-24 (花咲く乙女たち) Nikkatsu (Nozomu Yanase) * 1965-01-24 (４０年大相撲初場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1965-01-30 (この声なき叫び) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1965-01-30 (母の歳月) Shōchiku (Junzō Mizukawa) * 1965-01-30 Chronicle of Japanese Outlaws: Episode in Osaka (日本侠客伝　浪花篇 - Nihon Kyōkakuden: Naniwa-hen) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1965-01-30 (ひも) Tōei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1965-01-31 (波影) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1965-01-31 (続社長忍法帖) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1965-01 (女の悶え) Unimonde (Takeo Takagi) * 1965-01 (赤い肌の門) Eiga (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1965-01 (色じかけ) Nambu - 南部泰三) * [1965-01 (やめてくれ) Kokuei (Haruhiko Kawamura) * 1965-01 (歪んだ裸形) (Kin'ya Ogawa) * [1965-01 (雌牝) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1965-01 (禁じられた遠い道) 第７グループ事務所 (Namio Yuasa) * 1965-01 (ただれた愛欲) Nambu - 南部泰三) * [1965-01 (離婚屋開業中) Cinema (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1965-01 (乾いた舗道) Eiga (Takae Shindō) * 1965-01 (色と欲) Eiga (Takahide Shindō) February * 1965-02-03 (ギャングの肖像) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1965-02-03 (現代悪党仁義) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1965-02-03 (４０年大相撲初場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1965-02-06 (大捜査網) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1965-02-06 (裏階段) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1965-02-13 (サラリーマンの勲章) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1965-02-13 (バラケツ勝負) Tōei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1965-02-13 (黒い猫) Tōei (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1965-02-13 (拳銃野郎) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1965-02-13 (投げたダイスが明日を呼ぶ) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1965-02-13 (お座敷小唄) Sakai) * [1965-02-14 (暗黒街全滅作戦) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1965-02-14 (肉体の学校) Tōhō (木下亮 * 1965-02-20 (赤い手裏剣) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1965-02-20 (女めくら物語) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1965-02-25 (いれずみ判官) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1965-02-25 (忍法忠臣蔵) Tōei (Yasuto Hasegawa) * 1965-02-26 (背後の人) Shōchiku (Mitsuo Yagi) * 1965-02-27 (皇太子ご夫妻タイ国の旅) Eiga (Katsumi Ōmori) * 1965-02-28 (美しさと哀しみと) Shōchiku (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1965-02-28 (春婦伝) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1965-02 (曝かれた大陸) エイコー映画 (松崎耿三) * 1965-02 (情炎の私刑) Films / Eiga (Midori Ōtaki) * 1965-02 (夫婦生活) Unimonde (Takeo Takagi) * 1965-02 (しゃぶりつくせ) Nambu - 南部泰三) * [1965-02 (肉体の賭け) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1965-02 (盗まれた肌) 轍プロ (Kei Miyaguchi) March * 1965-03-06 (城取り) [Pro (Toshio Masuda) * 1965-03-06 (暴れ犬 - Abare inu) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1965-03-06 (あばれ騎士道) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1965-03-10 (孤独の賭け) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1965-03-13 (われら劣等生) Pro (Yūzō Satō) * 1965-03-13 (若親分) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1965-03-13 (兵隊やくざ) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1965-03-13 (陽のあたる椅子) Tōhō (Tetsuhiro Kawasaki) * 1965-03-19 (大地兒女　Ｓｏｎｓ　ｏｆ　Ｇｏｏｄ　Ｅａｒｔｈ) Brothers (李翰祥) * 1965-03-20 Gulliver's Space Travels: Beyond the Moon or Gulliver's Space Travels or Gulliver's Travels Beyond the Moon (ガリバーの宇宙旅行 - Garibaa no uchū ryokō) Kuroda) * [1965-03-20 (少年忍者　風のフジ丸 まぼろし魔術団) Animation (Daisaku Shirakawa / (Kimio Yabuki) * 1965-03-20 (狼少年ケン　おく病なライオン) Animation (Yūgo Seikawa) * 1965-03-20 Tokyo Olympiad (東京オリンピック - Tōkyō Orimpikku) 東京オリンピック映画協会 (Kon Ichikawa) * 1965-03-20 (悲しき別れの歌) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1965-03-20 (北国の街) Nikkatsu (Nozomu Yanase) * 1965-03-31 (殴り込み侍) Shōchiku (Kōki Matsuno) * 1965-03-31 (可愛いあの娘) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1965-03-31 (虹をつかむ恋人たち) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1965-03-31 (明治の風雪　柔旋風) 日本電映 (Kunio Watanabe) * 1965-03 (金色の肌) Films (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1965-03 (鉄火芸者) Kokuei (Kōji Seki) * 1965-03 (濡れた牝馬) Kokuei (Tatsuo Asano) * 1965-03 (女臭) 三協 (田家不二男) * 1965-03 (性宴) 第７グループ (Namio Yuasa) * 1965-03 (傷だらけの欲望) 朝日企画 (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1965-03 (変態) Cinema　(Takashi Shiga) * 1965-03 (肉体のドライブ) Eiga (Takahide Shindō) April * 1965-04-02 (ウナ・セラ・ディ東京) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1965-04-03 Zatoichi 10: Zatoichi's Revenge (座頭市二段斬り - Zatōichi nidan-kiri) Daiei (Akira Inoue) * 1965-04-03 (鼠小僧次郎吉) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1965-04-03 Red Beard (赤ひげ - Akahige) / Kurosawa Pro (Akira Kurosawa) * 1965-04-03 (さすらいは俺の運命) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1965-04-03 (男の紋章　喧嘩街道) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1965-04-03 (４０年大相撲春場所) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1965-04-10 (アンコ椿は恋の花) Shōchiku (Hideo Sakurai) * 1965-04-10 (雪国) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1965-04-10 (冷飯とおさんとちゃん) Tōei (Tomotaka Tasaka) * 1965-04-14 (こゝから始まる) Tōhō (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1965-04-14 (青春の裁き) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1965-04-14 (落葉の炎) Nikkatsu (Masao Maeda) * 1965-04-17 (帯をとく夏子) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1965-04-17 (夜の勲章) Daiei (Tetsutarō Murano) * 1965-04-18 (関東流れ者) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1965-04-18 Abashiri Prison (網走番外地 - Abashiri Bangaichi) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1965-04-18 (河内ぞろ　あばれ凧) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1965-04-21 (大日本チャンバラ伝) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1965-04-24 (かわいい浩宮さま) Eiga * 1965-04-28 (すっ飛び野郎) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1965-04-28 (我が青春) 蜂の巣プロ (Manao Horiuchi) * 1965-04-29 (未成年　続・キューポラのある街) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1965-04-29 (涙をありがとう) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1965-04 (枕探し) Unimonde　(Tamizō Shibuya) * 1965-04 (異常者) Eiga (Jun Sugiura) * 1965-04 (炎を抱く女) Eiga (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1965-04 (情事の履歴書) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1965-04 (甘い陶酔) 信和プロ (Jirō Tsurumaki) * 1965-04 (黒・白・黒？) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1965-04 (牝蜂) 第７グループ (Namio Yuasa) * 1965-04 (女こまし) Nambu - 南部泰三) * [1965-04 (色ざんげ) (Fumihiro Ito) * [1965-04 (姦婦) 轍プロ (Kei Miyaguchi) * 1965-04 (死ぬほど抱いて) 轍プロ (Saburō Kyōdō) * 1965-04 (情事の罠) 東京企画 (Isao Tsukimori) * 1965-04 (売春) 東京放映 (Tatsuo Asano) * 1965-04 (くされ縁) Cinema　(Takashi Shiga) * 1965-04 (夜の聖女) * [1965-04 (狂い咲き) (Shin'ya Yamamoto) May * [1965-05-01 (悪名幟) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1965-05-01 (眠狂四郎魔性剣) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1965-05-01 (おゝい雲！) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1965-05-01 (にっぽん泥棒物語) Tōei (Nobuo Aoyagi / Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1965-05-08 (大勝負) Tōei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1965-05-15 (証人の椅子) Yamamoto) * [1965-05-15 (悪魔のようなすてきな奴) Tōei (Michio Konishi) * 1965-05-15 (東京パラリンピック　愛と栄光の祭典) * [1965-05-16 (おゝ猛妻) Shōchiku (Yoshio Hishida) * 1965-05-16 (その口紅が憎い) Shōchiku (Kazuo Hase) * 1965-05-16 (最後の審判) Eiga (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1965-05-16 (意気に感ず) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1965-05-16 (青春前期　青い果実) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1965-05-16 (風来忍法帖) 宝塚映画 (Tetsuhiro Kawasaki) * 1965-05-22 (股旅三人やくざ) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1965-05-22 (色ごと師春団治) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1965-05-26 (日本列島) Nikkatsu (Kei Kumai) * 1965-05-26 The Awakening (夜明けのうた - Yoake no uta) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1965-05-26 (４０年大相撲夏場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1965-05-27 (動乱のベトナム) 新理研映画 (赤佐政治) * 1965-05-27 (雲を呼ぶ講道館) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1965-05-28 (ぜったい多数) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1965-05-28 (霧の旗) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1965-05-29 (日本一のゴマすり男) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1965-05-29 (姿三四郎) / 黒澤プロ (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1965-05 (太陽のヘソ) 映広プロ (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1965-05 (狙われた新妻) Unimonde　(Masato Hoshiai) * 1965-05 (痴情の系図) Eiga (Jun Matsuura) * 1965-05 (日本奇説性祭記) 関東映画 (Yūji Arai / Ryōsuke Ibuki) * 1965-05 (雪の涯て（青春０地帯）) 芸術映画協会 (Takae Shindō) * 1965-05 (いろ女) 国際ビデオ (Yoshihisa Sawada) * 1965-05 (ＢＧ物語　好きならあげる) 新映プロ (Hideaki Ōnishi) * 1965-05 (好色森の石松) 創映 (Masayoshi Ōnuki) * 1965-05 (鎖の女) Pro (Jirō Tsurumaki) * 1965-05 (妾ごろし) Pro (Jirō Tsurumaki) * 1965-05 (好色) 轍プロ (Saburō Kyōdō) * 1965-05 (０の抵抗) 東京企画 (Isao Tsukimori) * 1965-05 (肉) (Kan Mukai) * [1965-05 (艶説四谷怪談) 東京放映 (Toshiya Fujita) June * 1965-06-02 (４０年大相撲夏場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1965-06-05 (一発かましたれ - Ippatsu kamashitare) Tōei (Mikio Koyama) * 1965-06-05 (逃亡) Tōei (Michio Konishi) * 1965-06-09 Black Snow (黒い雪 - Kuroi yuki) (Tetsuji Takechi) * [1965-06-09 (夜霧の脱出) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1965-06-12 (呼んでるぜあの風が) テアトル・プロ (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1965-06-12 (昨日のあいつ今日のおれ) Shōchiku (Yoshikazu Ōtsuki) * 1965-06-12 (忍びの者　伊賀屋敷) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1965-06-12 (狸穴町０番地) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1965-06-13 (いろ) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1965-06-13 (暗黒街仁義) Tōei (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1965-06-19 (太平洋奇跡の作戦　キスカ) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1965-06-20 (続・西の王将東の王将) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1965-06-20 (おれについてこい！) Tōhō / (Watanabe Pro)　(Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1965-06-20 (処女喪失) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1965-06-23 (命しらずのろくでなし - Inochi shirazu no roku de nashi) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1965-06-25 (清作の妻) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1965-06-25 (復讐の牙) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1965-06-26 (おしゃべりな真珠) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1965-06-26 (ちんころ海女っこ) Shōchiku (Yōichi Maeda) * 1965-06-27 (主水之介三番勝負) Tōei (Tetsuya Yamanouchi) * 1965-06-27 (蝶々雄二の夫婦善哉) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1965-06 (汚された肌) Pro (Shō Fujita) * 1965-06 (美人局) (Kiyoshi Komori) * [1965-06 (愛撫) (Fumihiro Ito) * [1965-06 (色好み三度笠) Unimonde (Takeo Takagi) * 1965-06 (腐肉の群れ) 映画芸術協会 (Rentarō Mikuni) * 1965-06 (浮世絵の女) Kokuei　(Shirō Azuma) * 1965-06 (夜匐い虫) 三協プロ (Kensuke Sawa) * 1965-06 (壁の中の秘事) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1965-06 (あばずれ) 扇映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1965-06 (暴行拷問私刑秘史　赤い門) Pro (Kōji Miura) * 1965-06 (真夜中の処女) Pro (Shin Nakazawa) * 1965-06 (種馬) 轍プロ (Kei Miyaguchi) * 1965-06 (女子学生を狙え！) 東京企画 (Toshio Nanba) * 1965-06 (砂利の女) (Kan Mukai) * [1965-06 (水中裸の浮世絵　蛇魂 - Suichū hadaka no ukiyo-e: Jakon) Film] (Gorō Same) * 1965-06 (つまみ喰い) Cinema (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1965-06 (処女流転) 北星映画 (Seiji Kai) July * 1965-07-01 (最長的一夜　 Ｔｈｅ　Ｌｏｎｇｅｓｔ　Ｎｉｇｈｔ) Organization (易文) * 1965-07-03 (青いくちづけ) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1965-07-03 (ブワナ・トシの歌) Eiga / 昭和映画 (Susumu Hani) * 1965-07-03 (真紅な海が呼んでるぜ) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1965-07-03 (渡世一代) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1965-07-04 (喜劇　駅前金融) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1965-07-10 (調子のいい奴　いたずらの天才) Pro (Kazui Nihonmatsu) * 1965-07-10 (異聞猿飛佐助) Shōchiku (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1965-07-10 (関東やくざ者) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1965-07-10 Abashiri Prison Continued (続網走番外地 - Zoku Abashiri Bangaichi) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1965-07-14 (無法松の一生) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1965-07-14 (青春とはなんだ) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1965-07-14 (青春のお通り) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1965-07-24 (スーパー・ジェッター) / DCJ (Kiyoshi Ōnishi) * 1965-07-24 (宇宙少年ソラン) / DCJ (Tsunetoki Seko) * 1965-07-24 (素敵な今晩わ) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1965-07-24 (裸の青春) Shōchiku (Junzō Mizukawa) * 1965-07-24 (宇宙パトロールホッパ) Animation (Taiji Yabushita) * 1965-07-24 (風のフジ丸　少年忍者大猿退治) Animation (Daisaku Shirakawa / Shizuo Murakami) * 1965-07-24 (狼少年ケン　誇りたかきゴリラ) Animation (Isao Takahata) * 1965-07-24 (男の紋章　流転の掟) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1965-07-25 (四谷怪談) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1965-07-25 (狸の大将) Tōhō (Kajirō Yamamoto) * 1965-07-28 (００６は浮気の番号) 音映映画 (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1965-07-28 (賭場の牝猫) Nikkatsu (Haruyasu Noguchi) * 1965-07-31 (不倫) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1965-07-31 (六人の女を殺した男) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1965-07 (性の爆発) Unimonde　(Jirō Karasawa) * 1965-07 (好色あんま日記) 大和フィルム (Yoshitachi Sunayama) * 1965-07 (未成熟) Pro (Shun'ichi Nao) * 1965-07 (いろ地獄) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1965-07 (悪の痴態) Kokuei　(Shirō Azuma) * 1965-07 (冒涜の罠) Kokuei (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1965-07 (漁色) 三協 (Kensuke Sawa) * 1965-07 (あゝ性戦異常あり) 紫水プロ (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1965-07 (ヒップで勝負) 新幸プロ (Kōji Seki) * 1965-07 (うずき) Shintōhō ((瑞田俊二) * 1965-07 (００の乳房) 青年芸術協会 (Takae Shindō) * 1965-07 (性に泣く女) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1965-07 (誘拐) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1965-07 (かどわかし) (Satoru Kobayashi) * [1965-07 (女の凶器) 轍プロ 筑紫二郎 * 1965-07 (いろ盗人) 轍プロ (Jirō Matsubara) * 1965-07 (女にして) 轍プロ (Saburō Kyōdō) * 1965-07 (陰獣) 東京三映 (Taizō Nambu - 南部泰三) * 1965-07 (熱い夜 - Atsui yoru) Hōei (Susumu Okano) * 1965-07 (性の代償) 藤プロ (Toshiya Fujita) * 1965-07 (未公開の情事) Cinema (Shin'ya Yamamoto) August * 1965-08-01 (任侠木曽鴉) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1965-08-01 (怪談せむし男) Tōei (Hajime Satō) * 1965-08-01 (黒い賭博師) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1965-08-07 (あの娘と僕　スイム・スイム・スイム) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1965-08-07 (若いしぶき) Shōchiku (Mitsuo Yagi) * 1965-08-08 Frankenstein Conquers the World or Frankenstein vs. Baragon (フランケンシュタイン対地底怪獣 - Frankenstein tai Chitei Kaiju Baragon) Tōhō / Pro (Inoshirō Honda) * 1965-08-08 (海の若大将) 宝塚映画 (Kengo Furusawa) * 1965-08-12 Chronicle of Japanese Outlaws: Episode in Eastern Japan (日本侠客伝　関東篇 - Nihon Kyōkakuden: Kanto-hen) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1965-08-12 (ダニ) Tōei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1965-08-13 (戦場にながれる歌) Tōhō (Zenzō Matsuyama) * 1965-08-14 (若親分出獄) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1965-08-14 (続・兵隊やくざ) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1965-08-14 (星と俺とできめたんだ) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1965-08-14 (明日は咲こう花咲こう) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1965-08-21 (俺たちの恋) Shōchiku (Kazuo Hase) * 1965-08-21 (馬鹿っちょ出船) Shōchiku (Hideo Sakurai) * 1965-08-25 (次郎長三国志　甲州路殴り込み) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1965-08-25 (無宿者仁義) Tōei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1965-08-25 (香港の白い薔薇) Tōhō / 台湾省電影]　(Jun Fukuda) * 1965-08-25 (悪太郎伝　悪い星の下でも) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1965-08-25 (大日本殺し屋伝) Nikkatsu (Haruyasu Noguchi) * 1965-08-29 (悦楽) (Nagisa Ōshima) * [1965-08-29 (血と掟) 第７グループ (Namio Yuasa) * 1965-08 (絶倫) (Kiyoshi Komori) * [1965-08 (裸の世代) Tsukimori) * [1965-08 (エッチ重役) Unimonde　(Tamizō Shibuya) * 1965-08 (招かれざる指) Pro (遠藤芙美夫) * 1965-08 (赤いしごき　日本毒婦伝) Taka (風魔三郎) * 1965-08 (激情のハイウェー) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1965-08 (燃える女) Ibuki) * [1965-08 (毒唇) Kokuei (Kōji Seki) * 1965-08 (処女未亡人) 紫水プロ (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1965-08 (愛欲) 新映プロ (Takanori Ōnishi) * 1965-08 (嬲る) 扇映画 (沖全吉) * 1965-08 (痴情の密漁) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1965-08 (快楽の終焉) * [1965-08 (夜の女炎) 朝日企画 (Takashi Yamada) * 1965-08 (女体烙印) 轍プロ (Jirō Matsubara) * 1965-08 (狂った本能) 轍プロ (Saburō Kyōdō) September * 1965-09-04 (スパイ) Yamamoto) * [1965-09-04 (あゝ零戦) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1965-09-04 (宮本武蔵　巌流島の決斗) Tōei (Tomu Uchida) * 1965-09-04 The Ghost of the One Eyed Man (怪談片目の男 - Kaidan katame no otoko) or 怪談片目の狼 Tōei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1965-09-04 (三匹の野良犬) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1965-09-04 (秩父水滸伝　必殺剣) Nikkatsu (Haruyasu Noguchi) * 1965-09-05 (花のお江戸の法界坊) Eiga (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1965-09-05 (けものみち) Tōhō (Eizō Sugawa) * 1965-09-18 (喜劇　大親分) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1965-09-18 Zatoichi 11: Zatoichi and the Doomed Man (座頭市逆手斬り - Zatōichi sakate-giri) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1965-09-18 (新・鞍馬天狗) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1965-09-18 (新蛇姫様　お島千太郎) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1965-09-18 (喜劇　各駅停車) Eiga (Kazuo Inoue) * 1965-09-18 (血と砂) Tōhō / Mifune Pro] (Kihara Okamoto) * 1965-09-18 (あいつとの冒険) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1965-09-18 (東京は恋する) Nikkatsu (Nozomu Yanase) * 1965-09-18 (獣の剣) * [1965-09-18 (明治侠客伝　三代目襲名) Tōei (Tai Katō) * 1965-09-30 (やさぐれの掟) CAG (Namio Yuasa) * 1965-09-30 (青雲やくざ) Shōchiku (Meijirō Umetsu) * 1965-09 (憎い肌) Pro (Shō Fujita) * 1965-09 (快楽) (Fumihiro Ito) * [1965-09 (乳ぼくろ) (Fumihiro Ito) * [1965-09 (素肌の叫び) Unimonde　星名雅人 * 1965-09 (流転の愛欲) Eiga (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1965-09 (肉体の報酬) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1965-09 (妾の子) * [1965-09 (十代の呻吟) Kokuei (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1965-09 (歪んだ関係) Kokuei (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1965-09 (しごかれた情欲) Shintōhō ((Masayoshi Ōnuki) * 1965-09 (腐肉の喘ぎ) 青年芸術映画協会 (Takae Shindō) * 1965-09 (欲求不満) 創映 (Masayoshi Ōnuki) * 1965-09 (処女無残) Nambu - 南部泰三) * [1965-09 (火遊び) Pro (Yūji Ōno) * 1965-09 (処女の領収書) 東亜シネマ (Tetsurō Yamaguchi) * 1965-09 (裸女山脈) Eiga Pro 川合茂貴 * 1965-09 (愛欲の叫び) 東京企画 (Taira Takano) * 1965-09 (花と蛇) 東京企画 (Shintaro Kishi (岸信太郎) * 1965-09 (赤いしたたり) 東京芸術映画 (Miki Tashiro) * 1965-09 (青い悦楽) 東京芸術映画 (Tadashi Asaoka) * 1965-09 (密戯) 東京芸術映画 (Kan Mukai) * 1965-09 (野郎と牝犬) Cinema (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1965-09 (四つの乳房) 北星映画 (Hideki Miki) October * 1965-10-01 (タバコと灰) Pro (Sadao Tsukioka) * 1965-10-01 (しずく) Pro (Osamu Tezuka) * 1965-10-01 (かも) Tōei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1965-10-01 (泣かせるぜ) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1965-10-01 (血と海) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1965-10-01 Brutal Tales of Chivalry or Chivalrous Tales of the Shōwa Era (昭和残侠伝 - Shōwa zankyō-den) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1965-10-02 (黒い誘惑) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1965-10-02 (妻の日の愛のかたみに) Daiei (Sokichi Tomimoto) * 1965-10-08 (黒い賭博師　ダイスで殺せ) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1965-10-08 (男の紋章　俺は斬る) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1965-10-09 (大工太平記) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1965-10-09 (六條ゆきやま紬) Eiga (Zenzō Matsuyama) * 1965-10-15 (おんな番外地　鎖の牝犬) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1965-10-15 (任侠男一匹) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1965-10-16 (求婚旅行) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1965-10-16 (剣鬼) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1965-10-16 (掏摸（すり）) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1965-10-16 (続・柔旋風　四天王誕生) 日本電映 (Masateru Nishiyama) * 1965-10-23 (悪の階段) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1965-10-23 (国際秘密警察　鍵の鍵) Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1965-10-23 (怪盗Ｘ　首のない男) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1965-10-23 (賭場の牝猫　素肌の壺振り) Nikkatsu (Haruyasu Noguchi) * 1965-10-24 (大阪ど根性物語　どえらい奴 - Ōsaka do konjō monogatari: Doerai yatsu) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1965-10-24 (天保遊侠伝　代官所破り) Tōei (Tetsuya Yamanouchi) * 1965-10-27 (悪名無敵) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1965-10-27 (学生仁義) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1965-10-30 (恐山の女) (Heinosuke Gosho) * [1965-10-30 (ぼくはどうして涙がでるの) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1965-10-30 (父と娘の歌) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1965-10-30 (暴力の港　虎と狼) 日本電映 (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1965-10-31 (関東破門状) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1965-10-31 Abashiri Prison: Longing for Home (網走番外地　望郷篇 - Abashiri Bangaichi: Bōkyō-hen) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1965-10-31 (喜劇　駅前大学) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1965-10-31 (大冒険) Tōhō / (Watanabe Pro) (Kengo Furusawa) * 1965-10 (女の砂丘) Pro (Shō Fujita) * 1965-10 (めかけ芸者) Tsukimori) * [1965-10 (情死) (Kiyoshi Komori) * [1965-10 (愛欲の白い肌) (Fumihiro Ito) * [1965-10 (女の性) Unimonde (Takeo Takagi) * 1965-10 (悪の卵) Pro (Kiyoshi Nakamura) * 1965-10 (女の痛恨) (Osamu Yamashita) * [1965-10 (野武士) Taka (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1965-10 (処女の反撥) 国際ビデオ (Kazuo Kuramoto) * 1965-10 (女の林 - Onna no hayashi) 国際ビデオ (Fukujirō Yamazaki) * 1965-10 (紅壺) 扇映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1965-10 (情夫と牝) 扇映画プロ (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1965-10 (強烈な情事) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1965-10 (濡れた女) 東京企画 (Jirō Matsubara) * 1965-10 (女高生日記) 東京企画 (Isao Saitō) * 1965-10 (蜜のおとし穴) Cinema (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1965-10 (泥沼の歓び) 北星映画 (Miki Yamane) * 1965-10 (痴情の罠) 北星映画 (Seiji Kai) * 1965-10 (可愛い悪魔　このまま殺して) 堀プロ (Yūzō Fuji) * 1965-10 (肉体の傷あと) Shibuya) * [1965-10 (熱い樹液) 六本木映画 (Toshiya Fujita / Susumu Okano) November * 1965-11-13 (密告者) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1965-11-13 (牝犬脱走) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1965-11-13 (地獄の波止場) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1965-11-13 (刺青一代) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1965-11-13 The Black Challenger (野郎に国境はない - Yarō ni kokkyō wa nai) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1965-11-13 (やくざＧメン　明治暗黒街) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1965-11-20 (逃亡と掟) CAG (Namio Yuasa) * 1965-11-20 (続青雲やくざ　怒りの男) Shōchiku (Kazuo Hase) * 1965-11-20 (花と龍) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1965-11-20 (流れ者仁義) Tōei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1965-11-21 (あんま太平記) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1965-11-21 (悪党) Eiga / 近代映画協会 (Kaneto Shindō) * 1965-11-23 (水で書かれた物語) Yoshishige) * [1965-11-23 (結婚相談) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1965-11-27 (新・鞍馬天狗　五條坂の決闘) Daiei (Yoshiyuki Kuroda) * 1965-11-27 (大怪獣ガメラ) Daiei (Noriaki Yuasa) * 1965-11 (素肌のおんな) Pro * 1965-11 (女ざかり) (Kiyoshi Komori) * [1965-11 (妾ら花) (Fumihiro Ito) * [1965-11 (十八人の脱走娘) インテリア (Tatsuo Asano) * 1965-11 (牝狼) ぐるーぷシネ・フロント (竜神昇) * 1965-11 (禁じられた肌) Pro (Ario Takeda) * 1965-11 (愛欲の十三階段) Unimonde (Takeo Takagi) * 1965-11 (情事の果て) Unimonde　(Jirō Karasawa) * 1965-11 (夜のいたずら) Nihon Eiga (Masanao Sakao) * 1965-11 (不倫妻) Eiga (神崎誠四郎) * 1965-11 (肌のあやまち) (Osamu Yamashita) * [1965-11 (ギラついた裸獣の群れ) Taka (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1965-11 (背徳) Taka (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1965-11 (赤いぼうふら) Productions (Jirō Matsubara) * 1965-11 (情怨の女子大生) 六本木映画 / 創作グループ] (Susumu Okano) * 1965-11 (灰色の悶え) 共栄企画 (Kazuo Kimata) * 1965-11 (血と肉) 極東映画Ｋ．Ｋ (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1965-11 (女の崖) 新幸プロ (Masafusa Ozaki) * 1965-11 (埋蔵金物語　残虐の穴) Nihon Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1965-11 (肉の炎) 創作６５集団 (Mitsuomi Takahashi) * 1965-11 (娼婦真紀子抄　砂の女) 創作８プロ (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1965-11 (夜ごとの牝猫) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1965-11 (尼僧の門) 大和フィルム (Hiroshi Minamikawa) * 1965-11 (あやまち) 第一映画 (Taihei Kobayashi) * 1965-11 (狙われた肌) 東京企画 (Takashi Yamada) * 1965-11 (色舞) 東京芸術映画 (Kan Mukai) * 1965-11 (欲望のあらし) 東京三映 (Taizō Nambu - 南部泰三) * 1965-11 (甘い唾液) 東京三映 (Bunda Matsui) * 1965-11 (やくざ芸者) 南進映画 (Kyōko Ōgimachi) * 1965-11 (肉体女優日記) Cinema Film (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1965-11 (夜の亀裂) 北星映画 (Seiji Kai) * 1965-11 (第三の情事) Eiga　(Takashi Chiba) December * 1965-12-04 (無頼漢仁義) Tōei (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1965-12-04 (夜の悪女) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1965-12-04 (拳銃無宿　脱獄のブルース) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1965-12-04 (高原のお嬢さん) Nikkatsu (Nozomu Yanase) * 1965-12-05 (さよならはダンスの後に) Shōchiku (Mitsuo Yagi) * 1965-12-05 (若い野ばら) Shōchiku (Mamoru Miyazak) * 1965-12-05 (１００発１００中) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1965-12-05 (馬鹿と鋏) Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1965-12-11 (ユンボギの日記) (Nagisa Ōshima) * [1965-12-11 (ほんだら剣法) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1965-12-11 (ザ・ガードマン　東京用心棒) Daiei (Akira Inoue) * 1965-12-18 (ハイウェイの王様) Pro (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1965-12-18 (隠密侍危機一発) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1965-12-18 (ギャング頂上作戦) Tōei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1965-12-18 The Dragon of Macao (マカオの竜 - Makao no ryū) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1965-12-18 (殴り込み関東政) Nikkatsu (Haruyasu Noguchi) * 1965-12-18 (怒濤の対決) 日本電映 (Masateru Nishiyama) * 1965-12-19 (エレキの若大将) Tōhō (Katsumi Iwauchi) * 1965-12-19 Invasion of Astro-Monster or Monster Zero (怪獣大戦争 - Kaiju daisenso) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1965-12-24 Zatoichi 12: Zatoichi and the Chess Expert (座頭市地獄旅 - Zatoichi Jigoku tabi) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1965-12-24 (鉄砲犬 - Teppō inu) Daiei (Tetsutarō Murano) * 1965-12-25 (狼少年ケン　地底の女王　わんぱく作戦) Animation (Yūgo Seikawa / (Hiroshi Ikeda) * 1965-12-25 (オバケのＱ太郎) / TBS (Itsurō Yamaguchi / 大隅正秋 * 1965-12-28 (四つの恋の物語) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1965-12-28 (赤い谷間の決斗) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1965-12-31 (赤い鷹) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1965-12-31 (暖春) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1965-12-31 (関東果し状) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1965-12-31 Abashiri Prison: Hokkaido Territory (網走番外地　北海篇 - Abashiri Bangaichi: Hokkai-hen) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1965-12 (制服の転落) Pro (Shō Fujita) * 1965-12 (悦楽の代償) アルスＦ (Kazuo Yamamoto) * 1965-12 (裸の餌) Pro (石山堅) * 1965-12 (贅肉) Pro (遠藤芙未夫) * 1965-12 (熟した汗) Pro (遠藤芙未夫) * 1965-12 (すすり泣く肌) * [1965-12 (チコという女　可愛い肌) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1965-12 (情事に賭けろ) Eiga　(Takashi Chiba) * 1965-12 (口説き) Masuda) * [1965-12 (乾いた処女) Productions (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1965-12 (欲望の血がしたたる) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1965-12 (女色ごと師) 新大阪宣弘 (山崎憲文) * 1965-12 (愛欲のいけにえ) 青年群像 (Susumu Okano) * 1965-12 (現代悪女伝　ピンクピンク作戦) 創作８プロ (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1965-12 (色欲のもつれ) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1965-12 (破戒女) 轍プロ (Kan Mukai) * 1965-12 (初めての夜) 轍プロ (Hiroshi Naitō) * 1965-12 (深夜の戯れ) 轍プロ (Ichirō Kyōdō) * 1965-12 (女肌のにおい) 東京企画 (Kei Miyaguchi) * 1965-12 (ぬま) 東京放映 (Toshio Nanba) * 1965-12 (あばかれた欲情) 東和企画 (Tamizō Shibuya) * 1965-12 (蠢き) 日芸新社 (Kentarō Masuda) * 1965-12 (情痴の罠) 北星映画 (Seiji Kai) * 1965-12 (背徳の女) 六本木映画 武市芽良夫 * 1965-12 (狂った愛欲) 六本木映画 (Toshiya Fujita) * 1965-12 (肉体の迷路) * 1965-12 (肌の餌) * 1965-12 (牝猫のにおい) Month Unknown * 1965 (血と肉と罪と) Fukada) * [1965 (寶蓮燈 Ｔｈｅ Ｌｏｔｕｓ　Ｌａｍｐ) Brothers (岳楓) * 1965 (西廂記 Ｔｈｅ　Ｗｅｓｔ　Ｃｈａｍｂｅｒ) Brothers (岳楓) * 1965 (愛のデザイン) 第７グループ (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1965 (鉛の慕情) Pro (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1965 (棘ある愛撫) 宮西プロ (Jirō Tsurumaki) * 1965 (女体１１０番) 東京アイデアプロ (南博邦) * 1965 (堅々獄夫婦庭訓) 東京パブリシティセンター (Tadanori Yokoo) See also * Category:Released in 1965 Sources * "1965年 公開作品一覧　509作品" at the Japanese Movie Database. Notes Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1965